


What happened in the showers

by WavBabee



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Swimming, Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Moaning, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexy, Sexy Times, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavBabee/pseuds/WavBabee
Summary: Jude and Nicasia decide to have some fun instead of attending a lecture.
Relationships: Jude Duarte & Nicasia, Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	What happened in the showers

She took a deep breath of air while grabbing the edge of the pool. She was completely out of form and only 50 laps in the pool were tiring her. The break she took from swimming was necessary but here at this moment, she was regretting her past life decisions. She pulled her aching body out of the pool, her hands trembling while doing so. 

-Fuck- she cursed when her vision sawm a bit. She only needed to take a shower and drink some water and then she will be ok again. She took slow and cautious steps towards the showers but luck was not on her side today. There was a girl already occupying one of the showerheads in the girls' section. Her long blue-green hair dripping with water covering most of her back. Slim physique with almost nonexistent curves was even more obvious next to her curvy one. Her pale naked body was slightly flushed from the water temperature.

Nicasia’s head turned, looking at her: "Enjoying the sight?" Jude sighed, trying to ignore the small and perky boobs with pale nipples. She didn't have time for small talk classes start at 8 am. Having only half an hour to shower, dress, and get there. "Can you not act like everyone wants to fuck you?" of course, she could not stop herself from commenting on Nicasia's behavior. 

The other girl smirked while soaping her body: "Who said someone wants to. Locke left me for the stupider version of you." Jude's jaw tightened - she will not let people talk bad about her twin sister. Taryn might not make the smartest decisions, but she was far from stupid, and the girl next to her knew it. Taryn was the typical good girl, always well dressed, on top of her class, and kind to everyone. Jude was nothing like her - they shared only the looks, heart-shaped faces, light brown hair, doe eyes. They both had curvy physique - Jude's more toned from all of the swimming. 

"Locke is the one being stupid here cheating on a girl like you surely wasn't the best idea," at these words, Nicasia's eyes showed a sign of genuine surprise. But as quick as the surprise showed itself as, soon it disappeared as well: "What do you mean a girl like me?" Jude really had no time to spare, so she stepped under the showerhead next to Nicasia: "You know, wild, not predictable ..." Her hair was now wet as well, water flowing down her face - she could barely see the expression the letter was making. Nicasia was stepping closer to her, now being under the same shower as her, her eyes bright with curiosity: "Do you see me as some untamed beast, Jude?"

Jude was trying not to look at Nicasia’s slim and small body but was failing. Her gaze, constantly lowering, to Nicasia’s plump chest. Since when was she shivering under hot water? Nicasia lightly touched her arm: "Feeling sick?" Jude ignored her question and closed her eyes for a second. She could hear Nicasia breathing next to her slightly faster than usual. Were they so close? She tried to focus on breathing hot, steaming air. In and out, the action calmed her.

When she opened her eyes again, she noticed the beautiful metallic color of Nicasia's, her eyelashes naturally long. She dropped her gaze to the soft and delicate lips, slightly flushed from the warmth: "I .." Before she could end her sentence, Nicasia's lips were on hers. Soft, thin and plump, colliding with hers, slightly chapped because of the cold and dry winter air. The action taker grinned into the kiss. Jude could not deny, she knew what she was doing. Nicasia's tongue swiftly licked Jude's bottom lips asking for permission to enter her wet mouth. 

-Why not?- thought Jude, while the smaller's tongue was sliding in. Their tongues met multiple times. Jude grabbed long blue-green hair, enjoying the softness of it. Nicasia's hands stayed on her waist, enjoying how Jude's sides curved. Their bodies pressed together, Nicasia’s naked one and Jude’s still in her swimwear. Brunette silently moaned into the kiss. It was a long time since she has kissed somebody. Nicasia's playfulness showed in biting Jude's lower lip, while slowly sliding her hand up to her soft chest, grabbing Jude by her tits. They felt plump and juicy in her hands. While breaking the kiss to get some air, Nicasia met the brunette's eyes. 

She smirked at the face Jude was making. Her eyes were full of lust, now way darker brown than usual, lips red from kissing, short and shallow breaths signalizing her arousal. Slowly the smaller touched the nipple of the juicy tit and slightly twisted it. Putting one knee between her companion's legs. Jude was instantly grinding herself on her knee. Metallic gaze slid downwards taking a good look at the latter private parts:" Can I take those off?" 

Brunette agreed without hesitation; kissing naked in the public showers of the local swimming center was not how Jude imagined her morning would go. But she did not intend to complain about it. Nicasia taking the showerhead of the holder was what brought her back to reality. "Have you ever pleasured yourself with those?"

"No."

"Well, you're in for a treat."

Nicasia changed the pressure of the water to the strongest option. Water was intensely pouring out. Spreading the lips of Jude's pussy, she centered a jet of water on her clit. Overwhelmed by the stimulation Jude could not hold her moans. Nicasia smartly changing the water pressure made the other go crazy, barely standing by herself. 

A delicate hand grabbed the side of her flushed face, making her eyes meet the cold ones: "You can barely stand darling, perhaps you should lie down." Slowly sitting on the wet tiled floor Jude was clueless, what she is yet going to experience. 

"I said lie down, not sit down."

"But ..."

"No buts, you can keep your upper body up on your elbows, but your legs need to spread now. We have no time to waste."

Jude did as told: spreading her legs for Nicasia. Slowly the paler's head lowered, nearing the other's entrance. 

"Nicaisa you don't have to."

"But I want to. Let me show you what type of girl you're dealing with."

Tounge licking brunette's clit, the smaller was enjoying the music from the lips of the one she was satisfying. Her tongue sliding towards the entrance, she tasted the fresh juices of Duarte. While entering her hole, Jude let out a shocked groan. Fucking Duarte with her skilled tongue, the curvier grabbed Nicasia by her long silky hair. Her brown-eyed 'friend' was enjoying her tongue more than she expected. At this point, the juices were dripping down Nicasia's chin, making tiles underneath them slimy. 

She was ready.

"Can I?"

"Do you think I would let you go this far only for you to stop?"

"Just checking, consent should always be prioritized."

Slowly she put the first finger in, feeling Jude's insides clenching around her long finger. She could not deny the satisfaction this gave her. Jude craving her, with everything she had. She has never seen her like that, passionate in this kind of way. Her eyes wild and bright. 

Suddenly she could understand the spell Locke was under while leaving her for Taryn. Understand the lingering gazes Cardan dedicated to Jude. But right now, Jude was not with neither of those men; she was with her. Only her and she was not going to make her regret any single moment of it. Putting another finger in she was slowly stretching her hole. 

The look itself of her fingers filling up the hole made her wet, and suddenly she felt the need for friction down there. Her eyes got the warm element to it - like hot metal while being formed by smith. Jude recognized it - the need and passion.

"Nicasia, I can do it too."

"Do what?"

"Make you feel good."

"Jude, it's ok. We do not have much time to spend. The first class probably already started."

"So what? Missing a class is no big deal. And you mostly have decent grades."

"Decent is not enough. I want to be great."

"Well, then try harder." Jude bit her bottom lip. Were they still talking about the grades?

Something in Nicasia's gaze told her they didn't. She stood up.

"Where are you going?" the brown-eyed asked her.

"I need to go get some tools, so I can do better." she looked almost offended but determined while disappearing to the locker rooms.

Jude took the time to think about what had just happened. Nicasia, one of her worst enemies, was kissing her, filling her up with the long skilled fingers. Was she playing the violin? Maybe piano. Jude could not remember. No matter what she played as a hobby, she certainly played the fuck out of her pussy, and she had the feeling that this was not even the tip of her skills.

She sat up, taking in her surroundings, seeing her swimwear discarded in the corner. There was no point in putting it back on. Her gaze changed, and now she was looking at her naked body. Her nipples swelled up from fingers teasing them; looking even lower (her gaze focused between her legs), she saw how wet she was, dripping down the grey tiles of the showers. 

Somehow the look itself made her even more excited, and she has not realized she was holding her breaths, breathing irregularly. Like an untold drive, her hand was nearing the slimy entrance. She gasped, feeling the smooth texture of her cum between her legs. In slow circles, she started to stimulate her clitoris, the need for friction exponentially growing. With every second, her movements became stronger; with every breath, they became faster. The desperation overwhelmed her: light tremors traveled up and down her naked body. Closing her eyes from the pure bliss, she moaned silently. 

When she opened her eyes, Nicasia was yet again kneeling beside her. Her mouth formed into a wicked grin: "I see you like to enjoy the pleasure even by yourself."

Jude suddenly felt embarrassed by the thought of her masturbating on the floor of school showers, her cheeks turning slightly red. Nicasia, handing her a pink dildo, said: "I would like to see you satisfying yourself with that."

Brunette did not give it a second thought. The look of the big toy with slight bumps made her insides squeeze. She obediently nodded, adjusting her position so it will be easier for her to put it in. Slowly sliding it in, her eyes rolled back at the sensation she was feeling down there. Jude constantly repeating the motion of sliding the dildo in and out of her hole made the blue-haired girl needy and desperate to touch Jude herself. - Not yet - she said to herself firstly; she needs to wait for Jude to tire, dildo bringing her so much pleasure that she can not move it anymore herself.

Jude's hands were starting to feel weak in no time. Her gaze feverishly stuck on her pussy: "Nicasia, I ... I ... please help me ... I cannot do it myself anymore ... make me cum again ... make me feel good down there ... please .. my hands are so weak ..."

Nicasia put her slim finger against Jude's flushed lips: "It's ok, Jude. I am going to take good care of your wet pussy. You can relax and enjoy my work." She lowered her head to give a quick peck to the wide-eyed woman. Confidently grabbing the dildo between her legs, Nicasia turned it on. Vibration coming from the device made the brunette cry out in pleasure. 

"You're quite desperate, Jude Duarte," she smirked at the look in front of her - Jude's juicy body practically spasming from the pleasure she was bringing her. Once again she lowered her head, slowly licking her inner thigh. With every lick, she felt tremors of the other's body, licking her salty sweat mixed with chlorine. 

"Get on all four, Jude," she demanded the latter.

The other hesitated: "But I can't, this it's too much for me. My hands will fail me."

"Than turn on your stomach, please. And only lift your butt." The brunette did as told, moaning while changing position because the dildo now reached new angles that made her feel even more stimulation. 

Metallic gaze on the soft, plump butt, the smaller could not hold herself back from touching it: "I promise you, darling, you're going to enjoy this."  
Pale flingers spreading asscheeks, she licked Jude's second entrance. 

"Ah, Nicasia, go deeper."

"We have the whole period, darlin' - there is no need to rush things."

But still, she obeyed Jude's command, putting her tongue inside her ass. Sliding it in and out: the motion made the brunette's breathing quicken and, Nicasia could not hold the need for friction down there anymore. Reaching down to her pulsating clitoris, she pleasured herself while licking Jude. Moaning against the juicy ass made the other's head turn. Now the brunette was smirking at the sight. 

"I see you're needy as well."

Reaching for the dildo, still between those strong legs, Nicasia didn't let herself be bothered by Jude's words - she turned the vibration to it's fullest, Jude's legs immediately giving out. 

"Whoa, Jude, I thought your legs were stronger."

"Believe me - they are strong enough. It's just - I'm not used to this kind of intense pleasure."

"Was that a compliment?"

"Stop smirking, Nicasia, and start fulfilling your promises."

"Whatever you wish."

Jude lifted her butt yet again. This time with one hand, Nicasia grabbed her by the waistline, making sure to stabilize the brunette. Licking her index finger to make it slimy, she could not wait to put it inside Jude. 

"Are you ready?"

"I've never been more ready in my life."

Nicasia grinned at the comment, slowly sliding the finger inside. 

"Fuck," Jude gasped. 

"Let's wait a few moments for you to adjust. I promise it's going to feel good." Nicasia reassured her, kissing the low of her back.

After a few moments have passed, Jude was getting more and more comfortable with Nicasia's fingers inside her ass. Smaller noticing this asked her for permission to continue, the latter nodded. At the slow pace, one long finger was moving in and out of her hole, with every thrust the sensation was becoming more and more pleasurable, making Jude feel more and more excited. She grabbed the dildo, which was still vibrating inside her other entrance, sliding it in and out, her moans getting louder and louder. Nicasia did not stop her from moaning loudly. It was yet too early for any other students to be there.

"I like how you're moaning under me, Jude. Moan my name, please,   
Jude, do it for me, baby."

"Nicasia ..., please faster ... Nicasia, I need more ... I want you to wreck me until I do not know my name."

Jude blushed while saying that. It has been a very long time since she got any action down there. Especially with someone who she doesn't know well. Cardan and her did it a few times a month ago but it wasn't nearly as intense as this.

"Whatever you wish, darlin'" 

Nicasia added a second finger and quickened the pace: "But you need to quicken the pace of the dildo in the wet pussy of yours as well, Jude. Let us make you cum together, do it faster, Jude." Nicasia loosened the grab around her waist and grabbed the brunette's hand that was holding the pink vibrating dildo, quickening the pace: "Like that Jude, can you go at this pace?"

"Yes."

"Good girl, do it like that, just like that," Nicasia took a moment to look at the sight of the other pleasuring herself, shivering and moaning. She gasped at the sensation this view was giving her, Jude's curvy body, her needy gaze that called for Nicasia to wreck her. She swiftly grabbed her by the waist, noticing Jude's legs were yet again betraying her. "Let's do this," putting the third finger in brought Jude to tears from all the pleasure she was receiving at the same time. "Faster, let's go faster," Jude barely formed these words. Nicasia obeyed, quickening the pace.

At this point, Jude was fucking herself on Nicasia's fingers while pleasuring herself with the dildo at the same time. The desperate need to reach the ultimate pleasure was lingering the steamy high-school showers. Jude cried out from pleasure, her body completely giving out (not even Nicasia's hand around her waist could prevent her from hitting the warm tiles underneath her). 

For a few seconds, Jude did not move, and Nicasia started to panic. Turning Jude over, she checked her breathing. Duarte must have passed out from overstimulation. Turning water to the colder temperature, she showered her with cold water. Reaching down to Jude’s pussy, Nicasia removed the dildo from her entrance. The smaller couldn’t help but lick the sweet juices off him. After she was done, she wrapped it in her towel in case someone comes in looking for them. 

While cleaning Jude’s private parts she could barely control herself. Even the look of the pink smooth pussy making her aroused. As Jude was starting to open her eyes, Nicasia heard steps nearing the showers. "Jude! Are you here? Professor told me to go get you," Cardan was entering the girl's showers.

"Jude ..." Cardan stopped, looking at the sight in front of him. Naked Nicasia was holding naked and unconscious Jude in her lap, showering her.

"Nicasia, what happened? Is Jude ok?!"

"She passed out in the showers. I think she was too hard on herself in the pool and collapsed here from the exhaustion."

"Of course she was! She never knows when is the right time to stop."

Jude, finally aware of what was happening, tried to stand up, but her legs gave out under her weight. Cardan was close enough to catch her: "Whoah Jude, slow down." He guided her to the chair, grabbing the towel for her to cover up. 

Confused brown eyes met metallic ones: "Nicasia, I ..."

"It's ok Duarte, you can thank me later. I have a lecture to attend," and with that Nicasia grabbed her towel and went for the lockers, disappearing from Jude's sight. 

"Are you ok?" Cardan's voice filled with worry. 

Jude could not help but smile: "Yes, I should start swimming more often again."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This is my first fanfic I've ever written. I hope you enjoyed it. I apologize for any mistakes I did, English is not my first language. If you have any requests regarding a fanfic about Cruel Prince, you can write it in the comments. I might write it.
> 
> Have a great day!  
> *Kudos would be awesome :)*


End file.
